Mizu-Kagami
by RisaKuma
Summary: Mizu-Kagami (水鏡) adalah sebuah ritual yang di ketahui untuk membuka indera keenam. Kagura melakukan ritual itu setiap malam demi bertemu dengan suami tercintanya, Okita Sougo yang pergi tanpa mengucap kata-kata perpisahan. OkiKagu. OOC berat. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar dari seseorang. Aku tidak ingat siapa dirinya, tetapi aku benar-benar ingat apa yang ia katakan. Ada sebuah ritual yang disebut sebagai '_ mizu-kagami' _. Kau hanya perlu untuk terus melihat pantulan dirimu dari air. Lama-kelamaan, kau mungkin bisa melihat auramu sendiri. Dan, bila di teruskan..._

 _Kau bisa melihat roh dan iblis dengan mata kepalamu sendiri._

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Berbicara ataupun bertengkar juga boleh. Aku sangat ingin. Jadi, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Tidak boleh? Tetap akan kulakukan walau kau melarangku karena aku sudah merasa tersiksa tanpamu disini. Hidup ataupun mati pun kau tetap menjadi sadis._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi, aku akan menanyakannya padamu ketika aku dapat melihatmu lagi. Menyentuhmu lagi. Dan, berbicara denganmu lagi..._

 _Okita Sougo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu Fanfic. Romance/Supernatural. Rate T. Multi-Chapter**

 **.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mizu-Kagami**

.

.

.

Jika bahkan kau membuat suatu pertemuan menjadi kacau, kau bisa mengubah rasa cinta menjadi duri. Rasa sakit yang tenggelam dalam hati menjerit dan bangkit kembali. Penggalan kenangan yang kau berikan, membuatku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tetapi, aku juga mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin melindungimu.

Tetapi, malam itu kau pergi begitu saja. Kau berniat untuk mencampakkanku, hah? Atau kau tidak ingin mengurus anak kita nanti? Menghilang bagai di telan kegelapan. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir? Aku menunggumu sampai beberapa hari. Namun, hasil yang kudapat adalah kau yang pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Aku pulang," ucapmu sambil mengulas senyum agar aku tidak khawatir.

Air mata mengalir di pipi. Aku memukul tubuhmu yang lemah. Kau menyusahkanku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah ingin kau sengsara. Biar aku yang membawa segala bebanmu. Dan, kau selalu memarahiku saat aku berkata seperti itu. Kau bilang, kita harus membagi beban kita bersama. Tidak ada yang lebih tersakiti. Tetapi, apa? Beban yang kau bawa selalu berkali lipat dari bebanku.

Dasar pembohong.

Dulunya, aku adalah gadis yang sangat serampangan dan tidak peduli akan diriku sendiri. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bertarung, makan, tidur, istirahat, dan uang. Aku gadis yang kuat, kau tahu itu. Aku gadis yang rakus, kau tahu itu. Aku gadis yang malas, kau tahu itu. Aku gadis yang cepat luluh kalau melihat uang, kau tahu itu.

Namun, hari itu kau malah mendatangiku di tempat kerjaku dan memberikanku penawaran. Sebenarnya, kurang tepat bila harus di katakan penawaran, karena hari itu kau melamarku. Kau sampai membuat bos dan rekan kerjaku kaget. Bahkan, kau membuat kacamata-nya Shin-chan retak dengan sendirinya.

Aku berpikir mungkin otakmu sudah rusak hari itu. Maksudku, kita selalu bertengkar setiap kali pertemuan dan... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kau memiliki hubungan khusus bersama seorang gadis dari Mimawarigumi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Imai Nobume. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan kecantikannya tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lantas, kenapa kau masih memilihku?

Dasar bodoh.

Pernah, kau ingin melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku saat aku sedang berpura-pura sakit. Kau mengabarkan kematian palsuku pada yang lain. Sampai hal besar yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Upacara pemakaman untukku yang belum benar-benar meninggal itu sungguh membuatku kesal. Tetapi, saat itu juga aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Saat itu, semua orang telah mengira aku telah mati. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku masih bernyawa. Namun, kau tidak menolongku. Kau polisi yang melakukan tindakan kriminal, tidak etis sekali. Masih banyak lagi percobaan pembunuhanmu padaku. Tetapi, kenapa harus kau yang pergi mendahuluiku?

Dasar payah.

Aku ingat saat rambutmu masih panjang. Rambut itu bahkan lebih panjang dari rambutku. Kau menanyakan pendapatku dulu sebelum memotongnya. Setelah kau memotong rambutmu itu, kau mengikatnya dengan pita merah dan menyimpannya dalam lemari. Sekarang, hanya itu bagian dari tubuhmu yang selalu ada bersamaku.

Tetapi, aku ingin tanganmu kembali menyetuhku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan darimu. Dasar. Kalau terus seperti ini, aku bisa mati kedinginan. Tetapi, apakah kematian itu bisa membawaku untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi? Lagi pula, bukankah dulu kita selalu berusaha untuk saling membunuh?

Hei, apakah di sana sangat gelap? Ataukah kau nyaman berada disana? Apakah kau merindukanku? Apakah kau selalu memikirkan tentangku? Apa kau menunggu kelahiran anakmu ini? Usia kandungannya masih 3 bulan. Aku belum dapat memastikan jenis kelaminnya melalui USG. Yah, mau perempuan ataupun laki-laki, anak kita pasti akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan sehat.

Kau tahu, setiap malam aku selalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita dulu. Mulai dari saat aku baru datang ke bumi sampai terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Aku selalu mengingatnya sampai aku tertidur. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar suara aneh saat malam hari. Apakah kau mencoba untuk menjahiliku, Sougo? Ataukah kau datang untuk melihatku?

Apapun itu, tunggulah. Aku akan melakukan _mizu-kagami_ malam ini dan aku akan menemui dan berbicara padamu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan langsung padamu. Sangat banyak. Siapkan dirimu untuk malam ini karena mungkin kita bisa bicara sampai fajar...

Sadis sialan.

.

.

.

Kagura telah melakukan persiapan untuk hal ini dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Sejak kemarin malam, ia sudah berhasil melihat makhluk halus walaupun masih samar. Kalau malam ini ia melakukan ritual _mizu-kagami_ lagi, kemungkinan besar ia benar-benar dapat melihat roh dan iblis dengan baik.

Wanita yang masih berusia 20 tahunan itu berjalan di atas jembatan. Lalu, ia berhenti dan menatap refleksi dirinya dari permukaan air sungai yang jernih itu. Mungkin sudah hampir 10 menit Kagura berdiri di sana, barulah ia dapat melihat auranya yang berwarna merah. Malam itu, sangat sepi dan angin bertiup kencang.

Kagura merasa kedinginan karena ia hanya memakai _cheongsam_ putih tanpa lengan dan juga pada malam itu memang sudah memasuki malam pertama di musim dingin. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, ia merasakan kehangatan. "Apakah itu kau, Sougo?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kagura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak semua usaha memiliki hasil yang baik, ya," gumam Kagura. "Sougo, bila memang kau disini cukup dengarkan aku."

"Aku mendengar. Hahahahaha..."

Bukan suara Sougo yang Kagura dengar, melainkan suara yang sangat berat dan asing. Kagura yang terkejut segera berbalik. Kagura mendapati sesosok hitam bertubuh besar dengan seringai yang mengekspos gigi taring yang besar dan tajam. Kaki Kagura melemas seketika. Ia sudah lama tidak bertarung. Namun, saat mengingat ia belum mencapai tujuannya, Kagura mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Kagura mencoba melompat dan mencoba untuk menendang kepala makhluk itu. Tetapi, tentangannya menembus kepala makhluk itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Makhluk itu tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku. Tetapi, bisa menghancurkanmu dalam satu kali serang."

Kagura belum mendarat. Namun, ia sudah menerima serangan dari makhluk itu sampai ia terpental ke dalam sungai. Kagura tidak dapat berenang naik ke permukaan sungai. Suhu rendah air sungai itu terasa seperti menusuk Kagura sampai ke tulang. Rasanya Kagura ingin mati saja. Atau memang malam itu ia memang di takdirkan untuk menyusul kepergian Sougo. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kehabisan nafasnya.

Kagura membuka matanya. Bulan purnama malam itu terlihat indah dari dalam air. Senyum tipis kembali terulas di wajahnya malam itu. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya kembali.

.

.

 _Baguslah, aku masih dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah sebelum aku mati kedinginan. Aku jadi kepikiran, pemandangan seperti apa yang kau lihat sebelum pergi, Sougo?_

.

.

"Pemandangan yang aku lihat tidak seindah milikmu, Kagura."

.

.

Mata Kagura kembali terbuka. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari tangan kanannya. Bulan tak lagi terlihat di matanya. Ada sesuatu... Bukan, ada seseorang yang menghalangi cahaya bulan dari mata Kagura. Orang itu memiliki rambut pendek sewarna pasir. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menarik tubuh Kagura naik ke atas permukaan air.

.

.

 _Sougo?_

.

.

"Tetapi pemandangan yang kau lihat sekarang bukanlah pemandangan untuk terakhir kalinya yang kau lihat, Kagura."

.

.

.

-To Be Continued

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Hai, ini adalah fic saya di akun Sarashina Arisa ^^

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Dukun Bintang Kembar :v *jauh banget*, tapi bukan dari plotnya. Melainkan dari salah satu ucapan karakternya yang berkata bahwa ada ritual Mizu-Kagami yang seperti saya jelaskan di awal cerita. Tapi, saya tidak ingat episode atau chapter yang memuat tentang itu -,- (di searching di google juga ga ada penjelasannya sih). Mind to RnR? :3

Sekian,

Sarashina Arisa


	2. Chapter 2

_3 bulan yang lalu..._

 _Malam itu, benar-benar malam yang indah bagi Kagura dan Sougo. Keduanya benar-benar menikmatinya dan berbahagia. Sougo melakukannya dengan baik. Dunia benar-benar seakan milik mereka berdua malam itu. Namun, saat pergantian hari, Sougo mendapat panggilan darurat. Saat itu, Kagura sudah tertidur dan Sougo benar-benar tidak tega membangunkannya hanya untuk melepas kepergiannya yang sementara._

'Ya, pasti hanya sementara,' _pikirnya saat itu._

 _Malam itu, Sougo tidak pergi dengan seragamnya. Misi rahasia, yang tidak memiliki jejak terhadap campur tangan pemerintah atau 'anjing'nya. Benar-benar rahasia, sampai Kagura saja tidak mengetahuinya. Sangat rahasia, sampai..._

 _Semua yang terlibat dalam misi itu menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Sougo pergi meninggalkan Kagura, tanpa mengucap kata-kata perpisahan. Jiwanya berhenti bersinar. Dia menghilang di balik kegelapan malam bersama dinginnya udara saat itu._

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu's FanFiction. Rate T. Romance/Supernatural. Sorry for OOC, typo(s).**

 **Sarashina Arisa's present**

 **Mizu-Kagami**

.

.

.

Kagura terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih. Tubuhnya di pasangkan alat medis dan orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan cemas. Beberapa jam lalu, tubuhnya di temukan tergeletak di pinggiran sungai. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, Kagura tidak meninggal karena kedinginan. Padahal, sekujur tubuhnya telah membiru.

Sampai saat ini, Kagura masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Bahkan, layar di sampingnya menunjukkan detak jantung yang lemah. Untunglah, dokter berkata bahwa Kagura masih bisa di selamatkan bersama bayinya yang masih di dalam kandungan. Sungguh, wanita yang beruntung.

"Kamui-san, terima kasih telah menemukan Kagura-chan," ujar Shinpachi pada orang yang telah membawa Kagura ke rumah sakit, kakak Kagura sendiri.

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang mampir ke bumi untuk menemui adikku ini. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak menyambutku dengan baik. Sayang sekali," tutur Kamui. Mungkin bercanda.

"Tetapi, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Kagura-chan berada di sana," tambah Gintoki. "Bahkan, tubuhnya seperti sudah tercebur ke dalam sungai."

"Benarkah?" tanya Otae yang sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga Kondo. "Apakah Kagura-chan depresi karena Okita-san tidak kunjung pulang dari misi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Maksudku, Kagura-chan tidak sebodoh itu dalam mengambil tindakan," jawab Shinpachi.

"Kau mungkin benar. Tapi, kau salah besar kalau menilai adikku seperti itu," ujar Kamui. "Dia itu gadis yang sembarangan dan cuek."

Yang lain tidak dapat membantah. Suasana ruangan jadi hening. Dan, saat itulah mereka dapat mendengar Kagura yang memanggil nama seseorang dengan suara yang lemah. "Sougo."

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini ada hubungannya dengan Okita-san," ujar Otae. " _Mou_ , kemana Shinsengumi pergi? Kagura sampai berada di puncak kerinduan."

"Ane-ue juga merindukan Kondo-san," tambah Shinpachi.

"Apa maksudmu, Pattsuan? Sekarang ini Otae-san bisa di panggil Kondo-san juga," ujar Gintoki.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian semua berisik. Kagura butuh ketenangan saat ini," ujar Soyo.

"Wah, wah... Istriku memang yang terbaik," puji Kamui. Soyo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu, aku mau cari makan di luar." Gintoki berjalan keluar. "Pattsuan, ayo."

.

.

.

"Tetapi pemandangan yang kau lihat sekarang bukanlah pemandangan untuk terakhir kalinya yang kau lihat, Kagura..."

 _Ya, itulah yang kudengar. Tapi, tak hanya itu. Aku memang mendengar sesuatu sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi, sangat samar dan aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku dengar._

"...dan jangan berputus asa, karena Sougo masih ada untuk melindungimu."

 _Konyol. Tidak pulang selama tiga bulan dan bahkan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Siapapun berpikir pasti seluruh anggota Shinsengumi di telan bumi (mati). Tetapi, entah mengapa... Aku sendiri masih meyakini bahwa Sougo akan kembali._

" _Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan_ mizu-kagami _?_ " _Muncul pertanyaan dari diriku sendiri._ " _Dan, bukankah yang kau lihat semalam adalah Okita Sougo?_ "

 _Kepercayaan diriku hilang saat aku menerima pertanyaan itu. Di tempat yang serba gelap ini, aku hanya bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Tepat seperti melihat dari cermin. Aku melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Padahal, yang kulihat adalah diriku sendiri._

 _Sosok yang berdiam di balik cermin itu bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau terus meyakini bahwa Okita Sougo akan pulang?"_

 _Aku menjawab, "Karena aku percaya padanya."_

 _Ah, apa yang aku katakan? 'Aku percaya?' Padahal aku sudah begitu kacau saat mencari cara untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya denganmu, Okita Sougo? Aku berdiri di tengah kebingungan. Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya._

 _"Kalau kau memang percaya padanya, kenapa kau tidak duduk diam saja dirumah?"_

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi perlahan menyilaukan di mata Kagura. Wanita itu terbangun dari komanya, di saat semua orang sedang tidak ada di dalam ruangan. Kagura menatap jam dinding berfungsi lebih; menyediakan tanggal dan hari. Sudah enam belas hari semenjak ia tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ia memejamkan matanya lagi, Kagura merasa aneh. Ia merasa tangannya sedang di genggam. "Itukah kau, Sougo?"

Pintu ruangan tergesek dan masuklah Kamui. "Kau ini, jadi memang benar-benar kangen padanya, ya? Sampai berhalusinasi."

Kagura membuka matanya, menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Oh, Kamui. Kau datang ke bumi untuk menjengukku?"

"Tidak sopan sekali, akulah orang yang membawamu kesini," ujar Kamui. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan waktu itu. Kau beruntung saat itu aku baru saja datang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Kagura pelan. Senyuman tulus terulas di wajahnya yang masih pucat.

Kamui diam, tidak tersenyum ataupun cemberut. "Apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu? Melakukan percobaan bunuh diri akibat depresi?"

"Oh, ayolah... Ceritanya sangat panjang karena hal ini tidak bermula dari malam itu- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura. "Tapi, maukah kau mendengarkannya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar bagian intinya saja," jawab Kamui.

"Aku melakukan ritual _mizu-kagami_ ," Kagura memulai ceritanya. "Itu adalah ritual untuk membuka indera keenam agar aku bisa melihat roh dan iblis."

Kamui menatap Kagura heran, "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Apa yang ingin kau lihat? Apa kau berpikir Sougo sudah benar-benar pergi?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... hanya ingin memastikannya, tepat seperti yang kau tanyakan, Kamui."

Kamui menghela nafas setelah mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya saja? Semua orang saat ini memang tidak melihat jejak dari Shinsengumi. Tapi, kalau seperti ini kau malah seperti sedang memperlakukan suamimu itu seolah dia sudah mati."

"Tapi, malam itu aku melihatnya setelah ritual- _aru_!" bantah Kagura.

Mata Kamui melebar, "Coba kau ceritakan lebih detail."

"Malam itu, aku memang tidak langsung bertemu dengannya. Aku malah bertemu dengan iblis dan aku terpental ke sungai saat mencoba melawannya- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat dihujani pertanyaan. "Dan, aku merasa bahwa yang membawaku ke permukaan adalah Sougo. Aku sempat melihatnya dan dia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat padaku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kamui, dengan wajah serius.

"Yang pertama, dia bilang kalau pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat takkan seindah pemandangan yang kulihat. Yang kedua, tapi dia bilang kalau pemandangan yang aku lihat waktu itu bukanlah pemandangan yang aku lihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan yang ketiga, aku tidak yakin dengan ucapannya karena mungkin pendengaranku sudah samar."

"Katakan saja," ujar Kamui langsung.

Kagura menelan ludahnya, "Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh putus asa karena Sougo ada untuk melindungiku."

Kamui tidak berbicara lagi setelahnya.

"Ini aneh bukan?" Kagura menatap Kamui dengan ekspresi konyol. "Itu semakin membuatku terbebani."

"Kagura," panggil Kamui. "Aku ingin ikut dalam ritual _mizu-kagami_. Apa malam ini kau bisa?"

"Eh?" Kagura terkejut. "Y-ya... kita hanya perlu menatap pantulan diri dari permukaan air sampai kita bisa melihat roh dan iblis."

"Berapa lama proses itu berlangsung? 1 jam?" tanya Kamui lagi.

"Umm... tidak secepat itu," jawab Kagura. "Kalau ingin sampai bisa melihat roh dan iblis... mungkin bisa sampai satu bulan. Saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi karena sudah lama tidak melakukan _mizu-kagami_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayar biaya rumah sakitmu dan aku akan menginap di rumahmu sampai aku bisa melihat roh dan iblis itu."

"Ha?" Kagura tak dapat bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Kamui jadi sangat baik di saat seperti ini. Yah, mungkin naluri sebagai seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Kagura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kamui."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Aish, saya baru inget kalo ide awal cerita ini dari kisah hidup tragis saya di game The S*ms 4. S*m saya mati sebelum dia nikah dan itu buat tunangannya stress :'v Jadilah ff ini ^^ Yee... *Abaikan

Btw, sebenernya saya udah agak lupa sama perasaan Kagura di sini. Jadi, mungkin penjiwaan saat saya menulis jadi kurang dan sepertinya Kagura agak plin-plan dan Kamui sumpah OOC berat -,- Azz... Maklumi saja yah~ ^^

Salam,

Sarashina Arisa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Aku tidaklah nyata. Aku dapat melihat, tetapi tak dapat dilihat. Aku menyentuh, tetapi tak dapat disentuh. Aku mendengar, tetapi tak dapat didengar. Aku merasakan, tetapi tidak dapat dirasakan. Aku adalah makhluk yang berada diantara ada dan tiada. Aku tercipta karena adanya tekad dan keinginan yang sangat kuat._

 _Aku ada karena untuk mengawasimu._

 _Aku ada karena untuk melindungimu._

 _Aku ada karena untuk mendampingimu..._

 _Okita Kagura._

.

.

.

Rumah dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Okita' itu mendapatkan tamu sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kamui beserta istrinya menginap disana untuk menemani Kagura. Tidak ada ritual _Mizu-Kagami_ untuk Kagura karena Kamui memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan itu sebelum dia sendiri dapat melihat roh dan iblis dengan baik. Usia kandungan Kagura pun telah menginjak empat bulan. Perutnya sudah lebih menonjol dari sebelumnya.

"Nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada anakmu, Kagura?" tanya Kamui disaat-saat santai setelah makan malam.

" _Mou,_ itu adalah topik pembicaraan yang tabu saat usia kandungan masih dibawah 6 bulan!" seru Soyo.

Kamui memasang wajah polos, "Oh, benarkah? Pengetahuan di Bumi luar biasa."

Kagura menatap Soyo, "Aku baru tahu itu. Terima kasih- _aru_."

Soyo menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyangkal kalau kalian berdua ini memang Amanto bersaudara."

"Omong-omong, aku bisa melihat _youkai_ saat berkeliling Edo tadi siang," ujar Kamui.

"Dengan kata lain, kau sudah berhasil?!" tanya Kagura langsung.

"Whoa, antusias sekali," komentar Kamui. "Kau ingin segera memastikannya?"

Kagura mengangguk girang. Tindakan bocahnya keluar lagi. Soyo hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sekarang adalah adik iparnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin keluar malam ini, pakailah pakaian yang tebal. Salju mungkin akan turun dengan lebat. Jangan lupa bawa payung kalian untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu dan—"

Kamui membungkam Soyo dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Kemudian, Kamui tersenyum dan semburat merah muncul dipipi Soyo.

"Kami paham. Jaga diri dirumah dan pastikan kau sudah tidur ketika pukul setengah sepuluh malam walau kami belum kembali. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sedang mengandung anak kita saat ini. Kami berangkat," ujar Kamui.

"S-selamat jalan..." ucap Soyo yang masih setengah _shock_.

Kagura yang sedang memasang sepatu sejak tadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan sahabatnya barusan. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan menggeser pintu. Kagura pun keluar bersama kakaknya, Kamui untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari misteri menghilangnya Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

"Oh, sungguh... Kemana perginya semua anggota Shinsengumi itu sampai adikku ini berubah menjadi masokis?" gumam Kamui dalam perjalanan.

"Aku dapat mendengarmu- _aru_ ," tutur Kagura dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Misi apa yang mereka lakukan hingga memakan waktu lebih dari 3 bulan? Sekarang sudah 4 bulan. Tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh, Kagura?"

"Karena itulah kecemasanku tak dapat ditahan- _aru_. Mungkin Shinsengumi melarikan diri dari tugasnya untuk melindungi kota Edo," ujar Kagura asal.

"Pernyataan yang bodoh," komentar Kamui singkat. Keduanya mempercepat langkah ketika jembatan sudah terlihat. "Coba kita lihat siapa yang akan sampai lebih dulu!"

Kamui berlari mendahului Kagura.

"Curang!" seru Kagura yang pada akhrinya menyusul Kamui.

Dua Amanto bersaudara yang berasal dari klan Yato itu benar-benar menikmati persaingan mereka yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, seperti itulah cara seorang kakak untuk membuat adiknya senang. Kamui tiba di jembatan lebih dulu dibanding Kagura. Kamui tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Butuh 100 tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku, Kagura," ucapnya.

"Kau curang- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. "Dan juga aku sedang mengandung!"

"Ah, lupakan saja. Apa kau lupa tujuan awal kita?"

Kagura tersenyum, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

.

.

.

 _Seandainya, aku dapat melihat dan dapat dilihat. Juga dapat mendengar dan didengar... Kau tidak harus melakukan hal ini, kan?_

 _Aku selalu melihatmu melakukan_ mizu-kagami _untuk melihat dan menemuiku. Kau menanggung resiko sampai tenggelam di dalam sungai pada malam hari di musim dingin. Juga, kau terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Maafkan aku karena aku hanya memiliki wujud yang seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa untuk selalu berada di dekatmu tanpa kau sadari kehadiranku._

 _Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku dan mendengarkanku tanpa bekerja keras. Dan mungkin, pada akhirnya aku bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar ingin kau temui. Ya, itu bukan hanya kemungkinan. Aku sangat yakin karena aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan dari sosok yang kau rindukan._

 _Aneh, mungkin. Karena aku selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah sebuah bayangan. Tetapi, itu benar. Aku memang ada untuk melindungimu, Kagura. Tetapi, aku bukanlah Okita Sougo. Dan, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya..._

 ** _Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan._**

.

.

.

"Air memang luar biasa, ya," kata Kamui, membuka topik baru. "Hanya dengan melihat pantulan diri saja, kita sudah bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang pada umumnya."

"Yah... sangat luar biasa," tambah Kagura. "Air bahkan dapat menghancurkan batu yang keras- _aru_."

"Woah, kau juga bisa sependapat denganku, Kagura," ujar Kamui.

Kagura berusaha untuk mengelak pernyataan Kamui, "Aku tidak yakin. Sukonbu lebih luar biasa dari air- _aru_."

"Apa yang membuat jajanan murah itu lebih luar biasa dibanding—" Kagura menatap Kamui yang tiba-tiba memutuskan perkataannya dan terus menatap ke permukaan air. "Aku melihatnya."

Kagura menatap kembali permukaan air, "Ha—"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Yah... Maafkan saya yang lama-kelamaan membuat fic ini jadi tambah kurang penjiwaan serta** ** _points of view_** **-nya tidak beraturan dan berubah-ubah serta... *aish, kebanyakan*. Saya seharusnya bilang kalo tanggal 19 Juli ini, saya sudah harus balik ke asrama :'v entah sempat atau tidak~ Kalau di dalam pikiran saya sendiri sih, untuk saat ini kayaknya chapter 4 adalah chapter terakhir. Tapi, siapa tahu ^^ Toh, tadinya saya cuma mau buat ff ini jadi** ** _two-shot. But_** **, saya jadi lebih tertarik untuk melanjutkan setelah saya teringat akan beberapa pengetahuan umum tentang supernatural yang saya ketahui :3 Okelah,** ** _see you next chapter_** **!**


End file.
